


Happy Birthday, Kyoutani~

by Amoralyn



Series: Kyoutani Kentarou [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoralyn/pseuds/Amoralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani's first birthday with a girlfriend, who's determined to make it special for him. With a little help from a very special person, she just might succeed in a way she hadn't imagined...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Kyoutani~

**Author's Note:**

> Kyoutani Momoka is a fan made character, created by myself and shoucheeky. You can find sketches of her on shoucheekydraws. Thank you~

“Hello hello~ Who’s this?”

The deep, feminine voice rang out cheerfully, and for a moment you feel your breath catch in your throat. Your heart pounds relentlessly against your chest, and you have to remind yourself again why you are doing this…why you _need_ to do this.

It was your boyfriend’s birthday. Kyoutani Kentarou’s first birthday with a girlfriend. _You_. And you’d silently sworn, made an unbreakable promise to your boyfriend: you were going to make sure that it was a special birthday for him.

\---

Still, to say this was nerve-wracking was an understatement…but you refused to let your nerves stop you.

“Ah, a—ah…K—Kyoutani M—Momoka-san?” You stammer out nervously. You feel your face flush in embarrassment at how high and nervous your voice sounds.

“That’s what it says on my driver’s license. So, how do I know ya?”

“W—Well we haven’t met yet…I—I’m dating your brother, Kyoutani. Ah! I mean, Kentar—”

“Whoa! Ken-chan’s girlfriend?!” The woman exclaims, laughing loudly in disbelief before she continues. “Shit, I did not expect that. I’m surprised he even gave you my number!”

“Er…well, he didn’t exactly…give it to me…”

“Oho, so Ken-chan’s cute little girlfriend has a mischievous side too? I like it~”

You feel your face redden even further, although this time you were laughing instead of feeling embarrassed. Suddenly, you didn’t feel so nervous.

“No wonder he likes you so much.” Kyoutani Momoka laughs in return, and you smile. There’s a moment of silence before you speak up again.

“So, Kyoutani-san—”

“Just call me Momoka. Orrrr, if you’re brave enough, you can call me Aneki~”

“…Okay then, Aneki-san!” You pause, needing to wait a moment as you hear Momoka laughing hysterically on the other end of the phone. You giggle a little yourself, knowing it does sound a little funny, and then continue once she calms down.

“I need your help picking a gift for Kyoutani’s birthday.” You finish.

“Mmm? Ken-chan barely celebrates his birthday, so he’ll definitely be happy with whatever you get him. Plus, you’re his cute girlfriend, so…”

“…Everyone I ask tells me that…I mean, the part about…that he’ll be happy with whatever I give him. But—that’s kind of the problem. I don’t want something that’ll just make him happy…I want to get him something really special. Something that he’ll really love!” You reply passionately. It was what was driving you so crazy…Kyoutani, in a way, was extremely easy and extremely difficult to get presents for. He’d be _happy_ if you got him new volleyball shoes or some gravure magazines, but what would be something _special_ to him? What would be a gift that would actually mean something?

“…You’re an interesting one. My brother has damn fine taste.” Momoka murmurs thoughtfully, before she speaks up. “I get what you mean. Ken-chan…hmm. Well, for most years, all he’s really wanted for his birthday was a girlfriend.”

There’s a silence, as the gears in your mind start turning. An idea is forming….You don’t even hear Momoka as she murmurs under her breath “But, ya know…maybe it’s more…”

“Ah, Aneki-san, thank you for all your help!”

“Eh?”

“I think I know what to get him now. Aneki-san, thank you so much! I’m so sorry, I need to run now before the stores clothes but…let’s definitely talk again! I want to hear lots of embarrassing stories about Ken-chan~~~”

“…Pfft! You are something special sweetie. I better be calling _you_ Kyoutani-san someday~”

“…Hmm?” You say, blinking in surprise, your mind still working too fast for you to fully comprehend.

“Well, Ken-chan never seemed like he’d be the one to give up his last name, but if anyone could get him to do it, it’s probably you.” Momoka laughs. “Alright, well that’s enough teasing for today. Can’t wait to hear what you get my lil’ bro! Have lots of fun~”

“B—Bye Bye then!” You stammer, feeling your face flush. You hear Momoka laughing again as she hangs up the phone. You don’t have time to try and figure out her words though, as you rush towards the shops.

\---

You hum softly to yourself as you wait, sitting on a park bench.  It was a silly little love song that had gotten stuck in your head, and the gentle lulling tune helped in keeping your heart rate at a steady beat.

You fidget with the tiny gift bag in your lap, wondering if you’d chosen correctly…but no, you refused to doubt yourself now. You were going to stand by your decision, and have faith in yourself.

Just as your little pep talk starts to make you feel better, you hear heavy footsteps approaching, and when you look up you see Kyoutani quickly approaching you. You stand immediately, fingers clutching the bag tightly. You open your mouth to speak, but before you can Kyoutani is before you, leaning down to press his lips against yours.

It’s a long few moments before he pulls away, leaving you flushed and warm in the cold December air.

“Sorry. Practice ran long.” He mutters, stepping back and yawning widely. He glares pointedly at you. “ _Someone_ told my team it was my birthday, so I had to stay late so all the kouhais could wish me a happy birthday.”

“You’re welcome~” You laugh, ignoring his scolding tone. You could tell that he was at least a little pleased, even if he didn’t want to show it. After all, it showed how far he’d come since his first year.

“Anyway…you ready to go or what?” Kyoutani asks, checking his cell phone. His brow suddenly furrows.

“Shit, missed a call from Aneki…” He mutters. “…Wait, how many times did she call me?!”

“H—Hey! I have something for you!” You say suddenly, trying to act as innocently as possible as you change the topic. Let him find out about you talking to his sister AFTER he sees his gift…

You hold out the small bag, staring down at your side as you do so. Your eyes dart up to him shyly.

“Happy Birthday.”

You smile gently,nervously, trying to work out his expression. His eyes were slightly wide, obviously at least a little surprised. He gives you a small smile, and nods silently as he takes the bag from your hands. Quickly, and not completely able to hide his excitement, he pulls out the gift inside.

Now real surprise shows up on his face, and his mouth hangs slightly open. You swallow, feeling your nervousness grow, but you remind yourself that he doesn’t look disappointed, so you can’t get disheartened yet!

Hanging from the strong, calloused fingers of Kyoutani was a cute, girly cell phone charm, based off a character from the game he’d been playing like crazy lately (and had even gotten you hooked on). But that wasn’t what had made you buy it, and you knew you had to explain quickly.

“I—I have one too!” You speak up hastily, and then hold up your phone. Your cell phone charm was also of a character from the game…a character part of a couple with the one on Kyoutani’s charm. Although yours was a bit less cutesy, it was clearly the counterpart to Kyoutani’s.

“So, I wanted to get one of those dorky couple things, because I thought you might kind of want something like that deep down, although you’d never say it out loud, and I wanted it to be really obvious that it was your girlfriend who bought it for you so that other people would know that…I mean, that it’s so girly that no one would think you bought it for yourself, and they’d know that it was definitely a gift from someone…” You spoke hurriedly, and had to take a deep breath the moment you finished. You opened  your mouth again, but then closed it, deciding to see how he reacted to that before you told him anymore. You only hope he understood what you were trying to say…

And then, he starts to laugh. He covers his mouth so you can’t see him smiling as he continues to laugh. Relief floods through you, and you hope this can only be a good sign. You decide to press your luck a little, as you play with your own cell phone charm.

“I…didn’t do this all on my own. I spoke to your sister…”

Immediately, his laughter stops and his eyes open wide, before narrowing suspiciously. You can tell what he wants to know (“what did she say to you?!”) and so you just tell him what she’d told you when you asked what to get him for his birthday (minus a few of her teasing remarks, since you knew he was definitely going to get those the next time he spoke with her anyways).

When you’re done Kyoutani snorts, muttering under his breath that his Aneki talks too much. But he looks oddly calm, almost…peaceful. And happy. He plays with the phone charm, watching it curiously. Still looking down at it, he suddenly speaks up.

“Ya know…I guess I wasn’t really wishing for a girlfriend. Just someone….someone who could get me. I’m shit at saying how I feel, so I wanted someone who could just know that stuff.” His voice is gruff, and very serious. Your eyes open wide...opening up like this, even to you, is rare for Kyoutani.

“Well, I definitely got that someone now.” He snorts, giving a small smile as he looks down at the charm, before he looks fully up at you.

“Seriously…the only person who knows me better than you has to be my sister.” He shakes his head, letting out a snort of laughter. It was almost like he couldn’t believe it, but was also happy too…

Suddenly, something occurs to you.

“…Eh? Shouldn’t that be your sister, and yourself? That—that know you better than I do.” You reply, feeling your face turn warm.

“Nope. I can’t beat you.” He continues honestly. “If you asked me yesterday what I wanted to get, I’d never have thought of this in a million years. But now that I got it, I’m…”

He stops suddenly, covering his mouth as his face turns red. You could tell he was really happy though, and the thought made you feel very warm.

He _did_ like it.

After a few moments Kyoutani puts his hand down, and looks back at you. He’s giving you that small smile again.

“Y’know, I never got the big excitement over birthdays. It was always just a day when people maybe talked to me a little more, I got some cool stuff from my family, and we had fried chicken for dinner.” He scratches the back of his head, and by now even his ears are red. “But…I guess I can see why people really look forward to ‘em.”

You could feel your heart going into overdrive, happiness swelling inside you.

“First birthday with a girlfriend, huh?” He murmurs under his breath, not looking directly at you. “It—it was nice. Real nice.”

His face turned even redder, and you could hear the meaning behind his words. Unable to contain yourself you step forward and put your arms around him, nuzzling your head in his chest as you hug him lovingly. You look up, and you see Kyoutani staring down at you, a warm expression on his face. You slowly lean up and kiss him.

“Happy Birthday~” You whisper playfully.

Kyoutani is silent for a moment, before he snorts and gently bumps your forehead with his.

“If I got you, it always will be…” He mutters, before his face somehow turns even redder, and he quickly looks annoyed. “This day must really be fucking with me if I’m spouting such sappy shit.”

You just laugh, and kiss him again. You’re both so warm, there’s no way either of you could ever feel the cold.

“Oh, wait till I tell everyone what happened! I’m sure your Aneki is especially eager to know~” You smile cheerfully, teasing him a little.

Kyoutani growls in response, looking peeved.

“Tell ‘em tomorrow. Until my birthday ends, you’re _all mine_.”

His arms hold you tightly against him as he leans down to press his lips against yours again, obviously having no plans to stop anytime soon.


End file.
